Conventional cheque books comprise a stack of blank cheques which are removed by tearing the cheque from a counterfoil bound into the spine of the cheque book. The details of the cheque, such as the date, amount and payee may be recorded on the counterfoil (often referred to as the cheque stub). Instead of cheque stubs, some cheque books include a number of record sheets at the beginning on which details of all the cheques drawn can be recorded together. However, there are a number of problems associated with these conventional methods of recording cheque details.
The writer has to remember to fill in the details of each cheque on the cheque stub or record sheet, and this is very easily forgotten particularly when cheques are written in a hurry. There is a danger of cheques being stolen unnoticed from conventional cheque books, since it is possible for a thief to detach the lowermost cheques, and this often remains undetected until after the stolen cheques are cashed.
It is an object of the present invention to mitigate these problems by providing a cheque book or similar book where a facsimile is automatically made of the cheque details as the cheque is being written.